


[Podfic] A Matter of Life and Death

by Hananobira, kalakirya



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Libraries, Non-Angsty Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the end, Death comes for us all. For Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, it came with cups of tea and offers of employment.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a podfic of bethbethbeth's story</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Matter of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Life and Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110794) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



 

**WARNING:** This story does begin after Harry Potter canon, when Severus Snape is dead. But he goes on to... live? happily ever after, promise!

 

 

Text: [A Matter of Life and Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/110794) by Beth H  
Length: 32 minutes 27 seconds

download [as an mp3 (26.0MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014041801.zip) or [as a podbook (19.4MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014041802.zip)

If the Audiofic Archive links are still not working, alternate download courtesy of Paraka here: [MP3 (45 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Matter%20of%20Life%20and%20Death.mp3)

 

stream here:


End file.
